Trato Hecho
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "—Lo he pensado seriamente —dijo el Uchiha, leyendo sus pensamientos—. Sasori, aunque nunca lo dijeras, sé que pensabas en aclarar las cosas y ha sido egoísta de mi parte alargarlo hasta ahora. De verdad te agradezco que esperaras… en especial cuando tú odias hacer eso." (Pésimo summary, pero me faltan ganas e ideas para pensar algo) (xD)


¡Hola, sempais! Cielos, me la he pasado torturándome por la ausencia en Naruto como no tienen idea... y creo que así seguirá durante otro tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba yo ahí mirando la nada en la pantalla cuando decidí aprovechar la "falta de inspiración" de ora que estoy a medio enfermarme, y me encontré con este pequeño one-shot que no sé cuánto tiempo lleva escondido (u-u). Es de casi mis inicios en fanfiction, y una de esas cosas que nunca me animé a subir pero que por el momento, bajo una gran dosis de chocolate y porque veo que no se ha publicado ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA aquí, me pareció válido arriesgarme (owoU).

La verdad no es muy bueno —seguro lo hice con dolor de cabeza, justo como ahora (ewe)—, pero de cualquier manera espero que les guste. No me atreví a cambiarlo porque, bueno, conservar algo con su esencia inicial me provocó tentación el día de hoy (xDU). En fin, lo mismo de siempre:

_Advertencias: Yaoi, mucho OoC. _

**_¡Atención! Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto sama, si míos fueran... bueno, todo pintaría ItaSasoDei (xD)_**

* * *

**((~*(Trato hecho)*~))**

**.**

El sentimiento que explotaba en su interior con cada caricia no le prometía otra cosa aparte de dolor. Él lo sabía desde el primer momento en que cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios chocaran con los del otro, tan cálidos y deseados.

—I… Itachi —jadeó entre un beso y otro, notando los brazos que le rodeaban lentamente por la cintura, arrastrándolo con cuidado hasta la recámara; le asían con fuerza, incluso cuando el destino entre ambos era algo incierto ahí en medio de la oscuridad, fundiéndose entre las sombras para que nadie descubra la pasión que ambos se profesan noche con noche, entre miradas suplicantes y deseos mudos que jamás se atreven a decir en voz alta, porque saben que su amor es incorrecto.

La punta de su nariz alcanza el pómulo del moreno, y Sasori aspiró el aroma dulce que la masa de dangos había dejado en la piel del Uchiha cuando por la tarde, no muchas horas atrás, se había embarrado al prepararlos. Se aprieta contra aquel cuerpo, que arde mientras le recorre con las manos cada centímetro, buscando deshacerse de las prendas que les estorban. Sin embargo, el día de hoy los dedos le tiemblan demasiado y no es hasta que Itachi lo tira sobre la cama, siguiéndolo en el acto, que se da cuenta de que una parte de él se resiste a caer de vuelta en ese juego de lenguas y emociones no correspondidas.

Cuando Itachi alza la cabeza, quizá notando el súbito reparo en su expresión, le contempla con sus ojos oscuros, velados cada vez más por la sombra de la impotencia. Sasori aparta el rostro y frunce el ceño, fingiéndose el molesto para que no descubra cuánto le duele por un instante, no ser capaz de mantenerlo a su lado hasta que la madrugada arroja sobre sus rostros los primeros resplandores del sol.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasori? —Le pregunta con la voz ronca y cubierta de ternura; cómo odia que haga eso. Al final, siempre termina imaginándose a sí mismo como un niño demasiado grande y egoísta, irritado por su propia incapacidad de mantener silencio a su inconformidad—. ¿Hum?

El moreno le planta un beso fugaz en los labios, en la barbilla y luego en el cuello, en ésta último se detiene largos segundos respirando de la colonia del pelirrojo, sonriendo cuando percibe el estremecimiento lleno de placer con el que reacciona poco a poco el cuerpo de Sasori. No puede evitarlo, piensa con cierta exasperación, pues simplemente hace falta que Itachi lo roce para que sienta un agradable ardor; igual que si el Uchiha dibujara líneas de fuego con las yemas de los dedos.

—No me dijiste que _ella _iba a visitar tu casa hoy —contestó entre dientes, enfatizando el desprecio que sentía por la simple idea. Itachi hundió la nariz en su cuello, por lo que percibió de inmediato el aliento que escapó en un resoplido de frustración—. Tú sabes que odio las sorpresas —añadió con un tono triste que no había pretendido mostrar—. Y encima, cuánto habría deseado arrojarle el tenedor a la frente de tu padre, por no dejar de hacer girar la conversación entorno a esa _pelo-chicloso… _incluso cuando ni siquiera estaba ahí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el moreno, pero la sinceridad que se leía en sus palabras no le bastaba a Sasori—. Lamento que esto sea así.

—Ni siquiera has intentado presentarme a tus padres —comentó, haciendo que Itachi se apoyara en ambas manos y se levantara hasta que pudieron verse a los ojos. El pelirrojo ya se había prometido durante muchas ocasiones, sin éxito alguno, no ceder primero ante el instinto animal de hacer el amor antes de aclarar las cosas—. Comienzo a sentirme como un mero objeto sexual… y comprenderás, que eso no me gusta un pelo, _mocoso. _—Las personas solían tener sombre nombres ridículos, cursis y vergonzosos para dirigirse a su pareja, pero él nunca había sido capaz de hablarle de otra manera que llamándole por su nombre o (cuando estaba enojado) esa última expresión un tanto despectiva.

—Tú no eres un objeto sexual —señaló Itachi con cierta rudeza—. Te amo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

Las mejillas del Akasuna no tardan en arrebolarse bajo el efecto de esas dos palabras que importaban tanto como dolían, pues nunca serían suficientes.

—Hasta que te oiga todo el mundo —sentenció, dejando caer las manos al colchón y dejando escapar un suspiro cansado—. Hasta que pueda entrar a tu casa como tu novio y no un amigo. Hasta que tomes mi mano en público y no te importe… lo que nadie diga.

Itachi frunció el ceño, acomodando las piernas de manera que lo aprisionaba desde la cintura. No obstante, se mantuvo estático, sin hacer ningún ademán de tocarlo.

—Sasori…

—¿Sabes que todos me dicen que esto es una estupidez? —Interrumpió el pelirrojo, volviendo su mirada a los orbes negros y haciendo un mohín de disgusto—. Yo también empiezo a creer que no tiene caso seguir mintiéndome y esperando que un día tú podrás, simplemente, dejar de rechazar (u ocultar, que me suena más preciso) nuestra relación.

El silencio llegó con esas palabras, atándolos de la misma manera en que sucedía siempre, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión era algo pesado y tan cortante como el filo de un sable.

—La boda será dentro de muy poco —murmuró Sasori y, en este punto, la voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse—. Te vas a casar con Haruno y yo me quedaré observándote en el altar, sin ser capaz de levantar una sola palabra en contra.

—No, no —empezó a decir Itachi, pegando su frente contra la del pelirrojo—. Jamás permitiré que me separen de ti. Es solo que no encuentro la manera de decirles que…

—¿Estás saliendo con un Don Nadie? —Bufó con cinismo—. ¿Sabes? —Añadió, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros e indicándole que se hiciera a un lado para sentarse erguido sobre la cama, que rechinó al instante—. No tengo ánimos hoy, deberías irte.

Volteó la mirada hacia el otro lado de la recámara, donde se dibujaba la sombra de un pequeño buró en donde había un florero de cristal vacío. Itachi se quedó quieto.

—Tú no eres un Don Nadie, Sasori —murmuró el moreno, acomodándose a su lado y tomando la mano que el pelirrojo dejó en su regazo. Intentó entrelazar sus dedos, pero el Akasuna se los arrebató con violencia, aún sin mirarlo—. Escucha, lo que quieras que haga…

—De momento, salir de mi departamento ayudaría mucho —respondió, girándose hacia él—. Te amo, y me encantaría hacer como siempre y fingir que no sucede nada, pero… —se abrazó a sí mismo—, se me acabaron las excusas con las cuales esconder que me duele mucho saber que jamás estaremos juntos. —Hizo una pausa antes de apoyar los codos en las rodillas y cubrirse el rostro, azorado—. Dios, me siento tan, pero tan estúpido.

—¿Es de esos momentos románticos que suele tener tu corazón? —Bromeó Itachi y Sasori se apartó las manos de la cara, afilando la mirada; aunque sabía que cuando el Uchiha bromeaba es que estaba nervioso, se sentía incapaz de contener la ponzoña de sus ojos.

—Para de jugar, idiota —dijo entre dientes, aunque Itachi en ningún momento pareció ofendido—. Esto es importante para mí.

—Y no quiero que sientas que eres el único —aseveró el moreno, con la misma seriedad de siempre—. Pero también es extraño para mí, la sola idea de poner en palabras algo que siento con tanta fuerza que me da miedo el simple hecho de que no me permitan volver a verte.

Una vez más, la sangre del pelirrojo hirvió.

—Cállate. —Le ordenó con voz ronca.

—Oh, Sasori —murmuró el otro sensualmente—. ¿De verdad te gusta tanto que te diga ese tipo de palabras, a pesar de que pregones con todos que las odias?

En esta ocasión, el pelirrojo no contestó. En su lugar, se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

—Realmente, odio que me hables así —señaló con firmeza. Itachi sonrió de lado.

—Porque te gusta _demasiado_ —terminó de manera insinuante, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al pelirrojo, que retrocedió hasta topar con la pared. Dejó caer los brazos a los costados, bajando la mirada para no establecer contacto visual con Itachi—. _Sasori. _—La forma en que dejó escapar su nombre, hizo que le temblaran las piernas y cerrará los ojos, conteniendo responderle con un mismo susurro, llamándole sin apenas pensar nada—. Soy tuyo —murmuró con suavidad, alzando las manos y pasándoselas por la barbilla. Sasori tragó saliva pesadamente antes de recibir un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Y tú eres mío.

—Convénceme de que es cierto.

El moreno le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros y rodeó su cuello, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Se sintió repentinamente seguro ahí, mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho del más alto, como haría un gatito con su dueño.

—Hagamos un trato —sugirió Itachi, sin soltarlo—: Le diré a mis padres sobre nosotros, con una única condición.

—No estás en posición de pedir tal cosa —reprochó, pero Itachi le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Quiero que vivas conmigo.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par, en tanto que se separaba hasta darse un tope con la pared. El Uchiha le miró ciertamente preocupado mientras él soltaba una maldición y se sobaba con fuerza, cerrando los ojos como un niño pequeño.

—Eso me ha dolido —bufó con indignación, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar al moreno—. Pero, ¿qué acabas de decir? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante locura?!

—No es ninguna cosa del otro mundo —se defendió—. Dentro de poco saldremos de la Universidad y necesitaremos trabajo… y quiero vivir contigo.

¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta simpleza el que no era capaz de hablar sobre su relación con sus padres? Claro, no es como si Sasori tuviera una referencia… él estaba solo, así que intentaba comprender la situación de su novio. Es decir que… ¡se está yendo por las ramas! Itachi acababa de proponerle algo demasiado grande como para desvariar.

—Pero tú… —la pregunta que antes se formaba con tanta claridad en su cabeza, se disolvió en su lengua, como si ésta perdiera la capacidad de moverse y articular sonidos—. I…Itachi…

—Lo he pensado seriamente —dijo el Uchiha, leyendo sus pensamientos—. Sasori, aunque nunca lo dijeras, sé que pensabas en aclarar las cosas y ha sido egoísta de mi parte alargarlo hasta ahora. De verdad te agradezco que esperaras… en especial cuando tú odias hacer eso. —Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros—. El día de hoy, me sentí muy mal por lo que hizo mi padre… además —se rascó el brazo distraídamente—, si Sakura no hubiera llegado, igual pensaba decirles sobre nosotros. Ya les había anunciado en la mañana que tenía una noticia importante que darles acerca de mi actual relación amorosa… creo que interpretaron que hablaba de ella.

Sasori levantó las manos.

—No, espera —dijo, tartamudeando un poco—. Apenas estoy tratando de… ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que vivamos juntos?

—Sí, eso quiero —sentenció Itachi con firmeza. Sasori arqueó las cejas, a punto de dejarse caer de espaldas, hasta que volvió a toparse con la pared. Miró un punto en la nada, respirando profundamente para calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Sabía, al menos una parte de él insistía que debía tener un comentario agudo e inteligente, pero era incapaz de procesar sus pensamientos.

—¿En serio?

Itachi soltó un resoplido entre paciente y divertido antes de volver a abrazarlo, dándole un profundo beso que Sasori tardó en responder, primero lentamente y luego tan pasional como esa noche habían llegado a recibirse mutuamente antes de la interrupción del pelirrojo.

—En serio —le murmuró en el oído como respuesta. Sasori se quedó estático largos segundos antes de corresponder el abrazo.

—Trato hecho —aceptó con un murmullo por demás, feliz—. Nada me haría más feliz.

—Yo conozco algo que posiblemente, te haga dudar —susurró lascivamente antes de tomar entre los dedos el resorte del pantalón de mezclilla y atraer al pelirrojo hasta la cama, tirándolo encima de su cuerpo mientras le repartía caricias por todo el cuerpo y le susurraba una y otra vez que lo amaba.

A Sasori le parecieron más reales que nunca estas palabras, pero aunque sin duda aquella noche le complació mucho, no le hizo más feliz que la sola idea de que pudieran estar juntos para siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

Jashin... es lo más cortito que he subido desde que... wow, tiene como un año que no escribo nada tan pequeño (o_o).

Véanme aquí, postrada de rodillas, avergonzada y todo lo que quieran, por haber venido con esta cosa (xD), pero no pude evitarlo. Realmente me pesa que nadie publique ItaSaso... joder, ¿dónde está su espíritu? Bueno, el mío se está muriendo, pueden ir a buscarlo moribundo en una esquina de mi cerebro y dice: "Aquí yace el amor de Mary por el ItaSaso". Francamente, me sorprende que siga vivo cuando mi llama SasoDei tiene meses que se apagó (T.T). Espero recuperarla algún día porque no solo fue mi primera pareja yaoi, sino que es la única que más o menos, me ofreció los reviews suficientes para extrañarme de que de pronto, desapareciera mi gusto por ella. En parte, quizá por la ausencia de fics y en parte porque Jashin me maldijo para enamorarme de las parejas que, como el ItaSaso, no saldrán a flote con -al parecer- nada.

En fin, las invito de nueva cuenta para colaborar. ¡No dejen morir al ItaSaso!... No me quiero despedir también de aquí (7-7). Bueno, ya estará en su consciencia (nwn)

De acuerdo, sé que es mucho pedir pero... ¿un review? A nadie matan si escriben unas pocas líneas (owoU)... excepto a mi espíritu escritor sino las dejan (._.)

A quien corresponda: mil bendiciones y agradecimientos por leer esta cosa y un millón más a quien deje review. Nos vemos (owo)/


End file.
